


It felt so imaginary

by mcrbonustrack



Category: Dan & phil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrbonustrack/pseuds/mcrbonustrack





	It felt so imaginary

And dan has to keep reminding himself that this is real. That after all these years of him pretending he had no feelings and crying in the shower because Phil was just out of reach and he loved Phil, and even then, he knew Phil loved him but it seemed so impossible. It seems so impossible.   
But now it was real. He was curled up next to Phil and their legs were tangled together and it couldn't be anymore real but it felt so imaginary.   
And he kept adjusting his head to hear Phil's heartbeat to make sure that this was really Phil. And he wiggled his fingers in between Phil's to make sure that this was really Phil's hand. And Phil whispered into Dans hair that it was ok. That this was real. That he loved Dan. And Dan could cry but he just whispered back that he loved him too, and nuzzled in impossibly closer to Phil and this couldn't possibly be comfortable but it was.


End file.
